WANDERINGS
by LuvEwan
Summary: Obi-Wan is granted unexpected freedom, but has more than his share of trouble accepting and taking advantage of it. Four years post TPM. COMPLETE
1. Part One

****

WANDERINGS

By LuvEwan

I started out knowing exactly what this would be. It was going to be a one-shot vignette, and it was going to be much shorter. But I didn't end up having the handle on it that I did at first. That seems like a trend with me nowadays—along the lines of 'Stoned'. I still have a vague idea where it's headed, but I can't promise it will be make sense, or be that good.

PG

Disclaimer: I own nothing and receive no profit.

Major Characters: Obi-Wan Kenobi

__

Obi-Wan is granted unexpected freedom, but has more than his share of trouble accepting and taking advantage of it.

Part One

He opened his eyes. As always, he was ushered gently into consciousness, for the sun was still a pale specter on Coruscant's manufactured horizon. The light was muted mandarin, coming in a shaft from the slender space between the shade and window pane, chasing the darkness to the fringes of the room.

Warm remnants of a dream left a faint smile on his face, and he was pleasantly surprised, if a little rueful.

It wasn't often Obi-Wan remembered the nightly fruits of his ever-working mind. He had been taught that the vivid images could masquerade as portentous fragments of a future otherwise unrealized. There were too many fools running the streets, spouting the details of the Universe's end, all because they had taken too much stock in a wine-clouded thought from a sleeping mind.

Perhaps his Master's views were rooted in personal experience. Qui-Gon Jinn had never been quick to trust much of anything. Obi-Wan knew _that _well enough. Just the same, he was grateful for the residual traces of sentiment the man had left from his part in the sweet unreality of the dream.

He turned from his side to his back, the sheets rustling softly and pulling down around his bare midsection. The silvery cityscape was framed by a wide window, and made faint by the near-translucent covering.

With the shade in place, Obi-Wan reflected, the buildings did not appear so severe, the lines were not as sharply drawn.

Intimidation. That was a fitting word to describe this nexus of the galaxy. An offworlder, even one from a considerably high-tech society, was wide-eyed and grabbing their jaw from the floor when they drank in the sight of skyscrapers and towering, impressive architecture.

Obi-Wan smiled again, as he allowed recollection of a certain foreigner's first encounter with Coruscant to surface. He wished there had been a more elegant term than 'wizard' to employ, but you didn't expect much beyond that from a nine year-old.

It had taken awhile for the awe to dissipate in Anakin's bright gaze, from little sparks of lightning to buried iridescence but eventually, he became accustomed to the bustling surroundings of the Temple. The young Knight suspected, however, that the child's pure delight at the various transports and ships that populated the airways would never begin to ebb.

Today, Anakin was on a training trip with fellow Padawans. Obi-Wan hoped the boy would chisel away a few of the stubborn layers that separated him from his agemates in the process. It hurt Obi-Wan to watch the rejection dealt to Anakin from Jedi students, those either frightened or cynical or, more likely, jealousy of his gifts.

Intimidation. Yes, that word applied to so many situations.

He hoped that it did _not _pertain to his own relationship with his apprentice.

Obi-Wan wiped at his eyes with the heel of a hand. It was quite early, a mere half hour past dawn.

Without his Padawan to occupy his time, he had the entire day to stew here, under the crisp sheets and pillow, in the dusk of his room.

That observation had Obi-Wan rising almost at once. He didn't chafe at the idea of heavy amounts of thinking, but he would much rather be productive while doing it.

After undergoing his usual morning stretches, he padded across the floor to the attached lavatory.

He showered quickly, as he always did, summarizing yesterday's events in his head, while hot jets of water cleansed his body and pearly suds ran down his legs.

Early in his career as Anakin's Master, he had reached to carefully shampoo the braid that started behind his right ear, only to have his fingers clasp at air, and be reminded of its abrupt removal.

Now Obi-Wan was a bit weathered, a bit smarter. The bristles of a beard had halted that painful error almost immediately. Maybe he wasn't enamored of the style, the way it could hide his expressions…but as easily as it could be considered a negative, it _was _a strength.

He didn't appreciate being mistaken for Anakin's brother. Or worse, among the younger initiates, a Padawan.

So the scales tipped in favor of the beard. And if some considered it to be a ginger veil drawn around him, then let them believe it. Until they were in his position, they could never understand the necessity.

He rinsed, then tied a towel around his waist and stepped out onto the bathmat. Steam eclipsed his reflection in the mirror and he didn't wait for it to clear before returning to his quarters.

Without thinking, he pulled out a clean uniform set, cream and tan, similar to that of his Master's. He looped the layers of softly worn cloth around his torso, tied his sash and tucked his leggings into knee-high, mahogany boots.

A scuff marked the heel of one, and he rubbed it away with his thumb.

He found that the short span of time had been enough to evaporate the dense air from the washroom. Obi-Wan removed his personal effects from the small cabinet, then laid them out on the counter.

Once his mouth was freshened and his hair was in place, he looked at the twin visage staring out at him.

He did not look long.

The halls and common area were dim until he strode through, a calm wave of his palm lifting the shades.

He threw away the remainders of last night's meal, scrubbed a large sauce stain from Anakin's place at the table, then sat in the apartment's lone arm chair. It was time for him to catalogue the new day's schedule, so his thoughts would be sufficiently organized before undertaking any labor.

Yesterday he had finished the lengthy Tro'lia mission report.

He already handed in recommendations from the brief saber class he taught. A few Padawans displayed exceptional skill, so he passed on good words in their regard to their next instructor.

Hm.

Obi-Wan balanced his chin on the tip of his forefinger.

__

What else is there to do?

A sleek speeder cut a smooth path through the avenue outside the window, and his eyes followed the silvery object, until it disappeared from sight in a ribboned trail of flame.

He found that the small interval of time might have provided distraction, but had not given the inspiration his mind needed. The apartment surrounded him in restless silence. The walls creaked their boredom, the air vibrated until it projected a buzzing, rather maddening undertone.

Obi-Wan shifted in his seat, crossing his legs.

He remained in that position nearly a minute before he dropped his foot to the floor again and leaned his elbows on his knees.

__

This is ridiculous. Certainly there's plenty to be done.

But as the minutes wore on, a stunning realization hit him.

There was, in fact, _nothing _to be done.

It would have struck him as funny, that he prepared so diligently for a day's work that amounted to nil…but instead, Obi-Wan was irritated.

The rooms were empty, devoid of spirited talk or youthful dashing and jumping or, even, study.

He had no one to instruct, to be responsible for.

Nor did he have any appointments or meetings to attend.

On this extremely rare occasion, he was free from obligated engagements. His audience was not required. His lessons could not be imparted to an absent apprentice.

Obi-Wan drummed his fingers on the chair's beaten, plush arm.

He scanned the room for any items that were out of place, but everything was tidied, staring back at him with a pristine cleanliness.

Obi-Wan knew when the opposition could be defeated. For a considerate score of years, he was drilled to be in tune with his enemy. Most of all, he knew when to admit when he was overwhelmed.

Obi-Wan leaned his head back.

Today, he had lost.

__

Well, Master, you were always complaining I was too serious, too willing to devote every hour to some task or another.

What would you have me do now?

A small smirk tugged at the corner of his mouth. He was quite aware that he wouldn't be offered a response. But he had lived beside the man half his life, and a bit of facial hair could not completely disrupt the connection Obi-Wan had relied so heavily on. Even if it was now no more than a painful memory.

Qui-Gon would undoubtedly have filled a vacant day like this by now. He'd be off to the lower levels, to submerge himself in 'local color', and converse with the countless, often grimy friends he had made during his lifetime.

But Obi-Wan had never felt that same kinship his mentor had. The creatures were friendly enough (mostly), they treated Obi-Wan with respect, although he always suspected that had more than a little to do with their high opinion of Qui-Gon. But they weren't _his _chosen friends.

And when he thought about it, Obi-Wan discovered that when it came to casual companions, he had very few to speak of.

There was Bant, of course. His devoted confidant from crib to training sabers to knighting ceremonies. And Garen, his brother if not in blood, than in heart. The ravenously, perpetually hungry Reeft, but Obi-Wan barely saw him anymore.

He shouldn't have been surprised. Time never held still, his teachers had always liked to remind him, and adolescence gave quickly in to adulthood. Faster than anyone desired it to. And he, Obi-Wan, had been the first.

If not in maturity, than in station.

It was with that almost upsetting knowledge that he knew, if given the choice, he would spend these unclaimed hours with his apprentice, rather than seek out the vestiges of childhood camaraderie.

He was not the same person they had grown with. They had experienced a slower ascension to new rank than he had. His thoughts and time were consumed by the duties of a Master, the foibles and breakthroughs of a novice, while they explored the fresh, uncharted grounds of Knighthood.

Obi-Wan did not begrudge them their Force-given opportunities. But he couldn't deny the differences that separated them from him.

They would want to regale him with stories of adventure and gleaned wisdom. He didn't want to bore them with his own structured, uneventful tales.

The young Knight sighed, humming a nameless chorus.

He was still absently harmonizing when the sun began to burn with sizzling liquid brilliance, brightening the room and lighting his face.

__

It must be eighth chime. Obi-Wan deduced. After a beat, _I suppose I could eat. _In his apprenticeship, it was never required to remind him to consume his meals. His appetite was insatiable, it seemed, and he swallowed down multiple helpings regularly. Qui-Gon was unmoved, save a good-natured joke or two. He knew what Obi-Was was now realizing with Anakin: growing boys were food vacuums. Even a crumbling, stale biscuit wasn't safe if Anakin was in close proximity.

As he neared the end of his body's evolutions, Obi-Wan was not nearly as hungry. Morning meal was taken on schedule only because his apprentice wouldn't allow slack in that area. Left to his own devices, the Knight could thrive quite well without food until at least noontime.

But eating could erase at least half an hour from his day. That was more palatable than the food itself.

Obi-Wan stood, glanced with lazy disinterest at the kitchen, and headed for the Meal Hall.

__

More to come!


	2. Part Two

****

Ewan's girl I just _had _to explain the beard. I don't like it that much either, but I know he would need to have one in this. I hope it doesn't stay sad for long. Thanks so much for reading.

****

Athena Leigh It _is _kinda funny to think about, isn't it? Thank you for reading/replying.

Part Two

As with most things, the Temple came alive in the mornings. Obi-Wan walked the corridors and massive areas of space that were left open for traffic, watching life reawaken around him. The tiny members of the creche traveled in a jumbled line behind their caretakers, some wiping sleep from their eyes, others already fully energized and prepared for mischief.

He smiled warmly. There were some exceptions to the rule of 'no attachments' within the Order. A few Masters took leave long enough to bear children, and create a family outside the tight circles of the Jedi. It was a difficult decision, but an enviable blessing. It wasn't often a Jedi could bond with true, flesh and blood kin.

__

A double edged sword. Obi-Wan looked at the toddling initiates, all of whom would never know their birth parents. Although they would forever be bereft of that irreplaceable bond, they would never miss it. After all, you could not long for what you have never had. His own apprentice recalled a considerable amount of life spent with his mother.

It was one reason why Obi-Wan had been so hesitant to believe the boy could be successfully trained.

The last of the children disappeared through the double doors of the cafeteria.

Obi-Wan stopped for the smallest of moments. He couldn't deny the paternal instincts that stirred within him when he saw a new infant welcomed into the Temple, swaddled in cloth with wisps of flyaway hair on its soft head. Every now and then, he wondered where life might have taken him, if destiny had not led him to this very establishment.

But considering the alternatives of fate was fruitless, he knew. This was where he was, where he was _meant _to be. Besides, Anakin was quite enough to satisfy those parental urges, a son for the father in him. Surely he tested Obi-Wan often enough for it to qualify as such a relationship.

__

What heavy thoughts for such a light day. He shook his head at the observation and entered the Meal Hall. _I _should _be more concerned about toast!_

The huge eatery boasted vaulted ceilings, polished steel walls and rows upon rows of tables with benches that could adjust to the height of the various diners.

Obi-Wan was not accustomed to the surroundings. While he had frequented the place in his early youth, as an initiate, his attendance tapered as the years wore on. Qui-Gon preferred meals taken in the quiet privacy of the apartment, or a local restaurant outside the Temple, usually busting with noisy consumers.

It was that sort of contradiction that made his Master stand out so starkly from the rest. Obi-Wan found himself smiling, despite the pinch in his heart.

Breakfast was being dealt out buffet-style, each Jedi carrying a tray through the bar, selecting dishes and voicing a friendly greeting to the numerous servers as they went.

Obi-Wan made his way quickly through the line and chose a secluded table. He had barely taken a sip from his juice when a distinctly feminine voice spoke behind him.

"Well, this is an unusual sight."

Obi-Wan turned to find the beautifully exotic face of Luminara Unduli. Dressed in simple tunics resembling his own, she was carrying a tray of fruit slices and steaming eggs. Luminara was older: when Qui-Gon introduced them five years before, Obi-Wan was still a Padawan while she already held the rank of Master. But her seniority was not reflected in her appearance, nor her vivacious character. He always thought of her as very young at heart.

"Good morning, Luminara." Obi-Wan stood and sketched a shallow bow.

Her eyes, solidly blue save the pair of small, black pupils, skimmed over his untouched plate. "Are you waiting for someone?"

Obi-Wan smiled. "Not at all."

"Then would you mind if I joined you?"

He shook his head. "On the contrary, I would be quite grateful for your company."

A slight smile graced her full mouth, the top lip pale, the bottom crescent stained a deep, rich brown. A crosshatch of similarly colored diamonds was tattooed over her chin. "Alright then."

They sat.

Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow, as her earlier comment resurfaced in his mind. "What was so unusual about my situation?"

Luminara speared a fluffy egg, popped it in her mouth, then shrugged. "I thought it rather odd that someone of your upstanding character would be all alone to enjoy his breakfast.

"Where's your Padawan? Anakin, isn't it?"

"Yes. He's away on a training exercise with other young Padawans." He explained. "The prospect of cooking was too much for me today."

She laughed lightly. "That's my opinion most every day. I've never been much of a gourmet."

"That makes two of us." Obi-Wan remarked with a grin.

Luminara could not help but widen her smile. Obi-Wan Kenobi was perhaps the most reserved person she had ever met, concealing most of his personality beneath layers of politeness and disarming serenity. To witness that façade removed was more a treat than she felt comfortable admitting to herself. "What plans do you have for today, with Anakin engaged elsewhere?"

Obi-Wan finished the piece of toast he had been slowly working at, then wiped the crumbs from his mouth with a squared napkin. "My plans end here, actually."

She looked a little surprised at his answer. "Really? I would think you would have all manner of opportunities open to you."

He shrugged his shoulders with a humble smile. "Not even a word of a report to type."

"Lucky you." The Master commented in a good-natured tone. "Free time to lounge about."

"I suppose. To gather and examine my thoughts."

Luminara waited a beat before responding, "If you don't mind my saying, that sounds a bit like a cover-up."

Obi-Wan's face was perfectly composed—then surrendered to the weary smile tugging at him. "To be frank, I'm bored to tears.

"I don't even like breakfast."

Luminara chuckled. "I can see that. A baby yul'ah eats more than you." She motioned to his paltry meal of bread and juice. "You make me feel like a ravenous bantha in comparison!"

Obi-Wan nearly choked on his drink, swallowing in one large gulp. "An interesting image!"

Luminara hid her smile behind her hands, delicately tattooed at the knuckles. "Speaking of which.."

Obi-Wan tilted his head slightly. "What?"

Mirth was dancing in her vibrant eyes. With a finger, she wiped off the diluted purple that colored his beard.

He understood immediately, a flush marking his cheeks. "You see? I simply despise it."

Two voices, immersed in great humor, rose in the crowded cafeteria.

__

****

More to come!


	3. Part Three

****

Kynstar I just wish I had the chance to touch that gorgeous face of his!

****

LMoonshade I'm a fan of Ewan period…but I just like to see more of his lovely mug. Hee hee. Thank you for your comments.

****

Nayru I'm glad you found it too.

****

Ewan's girl I've been dabbling a lot in dialogue lately. I'm so happy it's being received well. Thank you!

****

AthenaLeigh Luminara's character in _The Approaching Storm _was so intriguing, and her relationship with Obi-Wan on the fringes of romance, that I just had to include her. I'm glad you like!

__

The pair of Jedi disposed of their trash, set the trays in the receptacle to be cleaned, then headed for the door.

"Where are you off to now, Master Kenobi?"

Obi-Wan smiled, his eyes grazing her olive-toned face. "You wouldn't mind if I posed you the same question?"

Luminara wet her lips, leaving a gloss over them. "Well, my answer depends entirely on yours."

He schooled his expression, so that she would be only slightly aware of his satisfaction. "On this slow day, I'm in no mood for long journeys. There's plenty within the Temple to explore."

"We're in agreement then." Luminara looped her arm through his, having just convinced herself that the gesture was platonic in nature. "The training salles?" She suggested.

Obi-Wan appeared surprised at the choice. "You're up for a duel?"

"Now, I didn't say _that._"

__

The arena was dome-shaped, encircled by spectator stands with flooring that could be altered to resemble the numerous types of terrain Jedi encountered.

Today, the ground was soft foam. Simple, but yielding, and perfect for the initiates that covered it.

A few Masters and Knights littered the stands, watching the progress of the youngsters with keen interest.

Obi-Wan recalled such sessions from his days as a child, nearing the cut-off for acceptance as a Padawan. The desperation thrummed only centimeters below his surface then. Every moment was a chance to leave a lasting impression. Each Master could be a saving grace.

It was an intense period of his life. One that Anakin was never forced to endure. Another motive of envy for his peers.

Obi-Wan sighed, steering his focus from the gloom that could so quickly penetrate the frivolity of his thoughts.

Luminara's face was aglow. With gracefully light steps, she led him to a low bench near the sparring.

Her intent gaze swept the collection of duelists. Then she straightened, smiled, and nudged Obi-Wan. "There." She pointed.

"What?" He followed her finger.

Her attention had been captured by a female child, approximately Anakin's age, with a hood concealing most of her features and a slim build.

"Her name is Barriss. Barriss Offee." Luminara supplied. "I've been monitoring her for awhile now."

Obi-Wan studied the radiant landscape of her face with interest. "Are you considering her for an apprenticeship?"

Luminara inhaled. It was the first occasion anyone had said it aloud. But she wasn't new at this—under her charge, another Padawan had already reached Knighthood.

Still, she couldn't deny the fluttery excitement within her chest. "Yes. From our few meetings, she's proven to be an exceptional student and a genuinely good person. I'm quite confident in her abilities." The Master laced her slim fingers. "I believe that, shortly, I'll bring her officially before the Council."

Obi-Wan was pleased at the news. "That's wonderful, Luminara. She's very fortunate to be granted such a gifted teacher."

Luminara looked away for a moment, feigning a small cough that disguised her smile. Then, she met the ocean-hued eyes of Obi-Wan, and could not quell her joy. "I haven't told anyone yet."

The corner of Obi-Wan's mouth turned up. "I'm honored to share in the secret."

Luminara touched his knee briefly in acknowledgement, then turned her eyes to the clash of training sabers, shallow flips and somersaults. "It's always astonishing." She remarked after a moment.

Obi-Wan turned to her, curious. "Hm?" He rested his chin on his hand.

She shook her head. "The veritable maelstrom of emotion, when one is about to accept a Padawan. There's a thrill to it, of course. But so much apprehension..."

"Doubt?"

Luminara gave a modest, knowing smile. "No. Never that. Being drawn to your student is never a mistake. After all, it's the Force's work."

Her answer came so easily, was immediate and certain. Obi-Wan swallowed, blinked once, and decided to forget that possibly disconcerting detail.

"I felt it with my other apprentice. It's distinct. All-encompassing." She glanced at Obi-Wan. "But you must know, having a Padawan of your own."

"Yes, but that particular sentiment was transferred. Handed down to me, from my Master." He reminded her in his gentle, unaffected way. "Qui-Gon was the original champion of Anakin."

"And you fight for him now." Luminara observed softly, and squeezed his hand. "I can tell."

Obi-Wan wrapped his fingers around hers, and for a lasting moment, didn't let go.

__


	4. Part Four

****

Clover Brandybuck Thank you!

****

SoloKenobi I can also sympathize with him. I've just graduated, and the days seemed to go on _forever_. Thanks for reading!

****

Miz greenleaf Thanks for reading and reviewing.

****

Kynstar Ewan's wife _is _sooo lucky. But then, I think she does realize that.

****

Athena Leigh I'm not giddy about romance stuff either, so I wouldn't label this as a romance fic. I'm just trying to stay true to the vibes I got from reading about their relationship, as well as what I think he would do in that type of situation. Thanks, as always, for reading and reviewing.

The action winded down, as the initiates' competitive fervor faded and took on a playful attitude. They chased each other, jumping up on the benches, giggling.

Obi-Wan and Luminara passed by them. The female Master shook her head, laughing. "Can you remember being that young?"

Obi-Wan watched the children's spirited interactions with a half-smile. "No. I don't think I want to."

She quirked a painted lip. "Why not?"

He sighed. "It all looks so _tiring_. And it was."

Luminara spread out her hands. "You wouldn't be able to tell, if _this _were any indication." She grinned, showing twin rows of ivory. "I think they could keep at this until midnight."

Obi-Wan crossed his arms over his chest. "If only they could bottle that energy. After twenty or so, it's never the same."

"Oh I don't know. I've seen you at work lately, Master Kenobi. Quite formidable _and _energized."

Obi-Wan looked into her eyes briefly, losing the slightest edge of focus amid the blue. Then he blinked and gave a humble smile. "All an illusion, I assure you. Whatever energy I've salvaged is quickly used up by Anakin."

"Never a dull moment?"

"Not if he can help it."

"Oh my." Luminara laughed. "It would seem this day is a blessing for you then."

Obi-Wan shrugged. "I suppose it's something of a relief."

She studied his profile. Light always clung to the man, gleaming in his hair and reflecting in his eyes. So she was surprised by the pale markings of shadow she saw. "Do you miss him?" She asked quietly.

"Things are much different when he isn't around."

"Such as…?"

Obi-Wan snorted softly. "_Well_, if this were an ordinary day, I'd probably still be trying to drag him out of bed."

Luminara chuckled. "I take it he isn't as much of a morning person as his Master is."

"A definite conflict of character there. Sometimes, I see him—and it's as if he's a stranger that has dropped from the sky." Obi-Wan looked far into the distance, past any point of visual range. His voice lowered. "And other times," He lifted his piercingly keen eyes to Luminara's face, "I think he's more like me than anyone else in the Universe."

Luminara touched his arm with a tender smile, as she witnessed the incandescence rekindled in him, a purely golden glow. "I have similar hopes for myself and Barriss. There's a wealth of good memories to be had, if only we could begin the journey."

Obi-Wan felt a warmth within him, one that he usually resigned to the scarcest of occasions. His life did not permit the intrusion of overwhelming emotion.

Which did not mean the emotions did not exist. He could release them in a kind or encouraging word now and then, but mostly he kept sentiments to himself.

"Where should we go now?" He wondered aloud.

Luminara narrowed her eyes in thought. "Since I chose our first destination, how about you choose the second?"

"Alright, but you might stick out a little at the strip club."

"Master Kenobi!"

Luminara was not surprised when Obi-Wan's destination turned out to be the Temple Gardens. Many Jedi sought solace in the naturally perfumed air, the vibrant, velvet petals that fell to line the pathways. Some were pressed so deeply into the nooks that they permanently stained the cobblestone.

And, especially if one were a race alien to Courscant, the Gardens provided a link to heritages that were usually recognized only through dusty texts and cold, indifferent maps. Luminara could recall her own Master pointing out a collection of yellow blooms that were carried back from her distant home world during a mission centuries before, their beauty rooted into the soil and lovingly tended, until it was as if they had always been there.

The Master reflected with a warm, inward smile that if one tended towards sentimentality, the incredible cross-section of exotic flora, once plucked from their familiar grounds and planted as immigrants, represented the Jedi. For every member of the Order had to begin their career as a foreign seedling, waiting to blossom to their potential, and accept their place in the massive field.

"Do you know your homeworld?" Luminara asked suddenly.

They were walking through a pale tangle of ivy and violet buds. The aroma was fresh and the sun poured around them in orange resplendence. If she hadn't known better, Luminara would have thought they were strolling through some beautifully untouched patch of land.

But everything was a bit _too _perfect, too cultivated to be mere nature. And when you narrowed your eyes, you could see where a translucent dome began at the fringe of the Gardens, protecting it from outside influence.

Still, it was the best Coruscant could offer. And in most ways, it remained spectacular.

Obi-Wan's eyes flickered up to her. "Yes. Tatooine."

"Oh." She vaguely remembered it, a spot of dust and crime at the very edge of the Republic. "Have you ever thought about…visiting it?"

"I _have_ visited it, once or twice." Obi-Wan shrugged, squinting up at the sky. "When I was very young. I saw my parents. And my brother."

"That sounds nice."

"I think it was." He smiled. "I don't remember much about it." His eyes trailed to a twisted willow tree, though he barely saw it. "Or them."

"I have two sisters." Luminara offered. "I ran into one of them once, as a Padawan."

Obi-Wan looked up. "Really?"

Luminara nodded. "But it was awkward. Like talking to someone from a past life."

Obi-Wan touched her shoulder fleetingly. His tone was soft, an inflection gently threaded with genuine understanding. "I can imagine."

They walked for a few minutes more, passing empty benches. Luminara decided her companion must have planned a short sojourn.

But then they came to a thin corridor that led into a largely ignored section of the Gardens.

The Stone Bed was a small outcropping used by initiates for levitating exercises. With different types of rock ranging from marble to granite in pebbles, blocks or even boulders, The Stone Bed allowed youngsters the freedom to test their limits without the fear of chipping the Temple flooring.

It had other uses, of course. During its inception, The Stone Bed was meant to mirror the multi-cultured draw of the Gardens.

But hardly anyone visited the area out of admiration. And, excluding a couple of carvings by rambunctious children, no one found much they could identify as their own.

So it was extremely mysterious that Obi-Wan had brought them to this spot.

"Peculiar." Luminara commented, and raised an eyebrow at her counterpart.

Obi-Wan simply smiled, and strolled to a short stack of ruddy slabs, sitting on the edge. "You could say that."

Curiosity further piqued, Luminara joined him. She glanced around the drab surroundings, at the palate of bleached slate and dusty tan. _Okay, I give up. What's the attraction?_

"One of my first lessons with Master Qui-Gon was here." Obi-Wan said after a minute. "He instructed me to levitate a group of boulders until I was told to lower them."

Luminara almost laughed. "An easy enough assignment."

"That's what I believed." Obi-Wan's eyes were faraway, containing the rueful smile that did not surface on his face. "But I was so focused on pleasing him, on performing correctly, that my inner balance fumbled and--" He pointed to a deep gash in the ground, "I did that. With a hunk of granite."

This time, Luminara did laugh. "A lesson within a lesson?"

Obi-Wan gave a quiet chuckle. "He was good at that." He stared at the mark. "After that, I came back here, whenever I was feeling overly pressured to be more than I thought I could be. _Or_ when my head was a little inflated."

"So why are you here today?"

The Knight paused. "Hm. Now there's a question. I suppose I'd have to go with the latter."

"Why?"

"Because after answering your question about homeworlds, I never asked you about yours."

"Oh." Luminara grinned. "I forgive you the oversight. Delia IV. And I've never been there…except as an infant, of course. I've heard it's lovely, though."

Obi-Wan looked at her thoughtfully, not speaking. For Jedi, the subject of homelands was a controversial one. For some, it was unimportant, a distant fleck of a road not taken. A strongly uniformed mind might not suffer a daydream to rise from the subconscious.

But others felt more than a stirring in their heart. Xanatos had been destroyed by it. Anakin was haunted by his strong memories of a home--and a mother.

"The Temple is home." Master Unduli finished, pulling him from his slight reverie.

Obi-Wan smiled. "Indeed."

He thought the matter had been dropped, but then, "You share a homeworld with your Padawan? Tatooine?"

"Mmhm. An oddity, I've gathered." The Knight drummed his fingers against his knees, eyes taking a slow survey of The Stone Bed. "But I haven't told him. I--I don't think it would be wise."

Luminara frowned. "There isn't a chance of bonding through common ground?"

"I considered it, at first. But we think of Tatooine from two entirely different perspectives. For me, it was just a blur, and then I was brought here. But for Anakin," He had to hesitate, swallow, "It's much more. For however long I was on the planet, _I _was free. I fear resentment. Another obstacle when we have plenty to contend with already."

"That's true. But you must hold some affection for the place." Luminara observed.

"Why?"

She smiled as though he should already have guessed. "Because it brought you your apprentice."

__

Again, Qui-Gon's doing. Obi-Wan thought, mostly with tenderness.

"And you're lucky, Obi-Wan. Some Masters search for _years_ for an apprentice that matches them so well."

A frown wrinkled his brow. "How do you know we're a good match? I didn't think you were familiar with Anakin."

"Because," Luminara regarded him with a fond expression, "If you weren't a good match, you would be ecstatic to be rid of him for a day. You would try to leech more out of your temporary freedom than breakfast in the cafeteria."

"You seem quite the perspective woman." Obi-Wan's voice was crisp, clear. "Barriss is a fortunate girl."

"You've said that." Luminara pointed out with a faint laugh.

"Well," And he found himself searching for her hand again, "it bears repeating."


	5. Conclusion

Thank you to **Athena Leigh **and **Kynstar **for your reviews. You both are such dedicated readers and it astounds me. Thank you so much!

By afternoon, the pair had crisscrossed nearly the entire Temple, skimming the library and map room, stopping in corridors to study the framed pieces of art usually ignored in the faster pace of Jed life.

It was when they were quietly admiring a work of thick, blunt strokes that formed a colorful cubist perspective of an ancient kata that Obi-Wan and Luminara met with a slight interruption.

Obi-Wan was focusing intently on the painting, narrowing his eyes on the raised acrylic-hoping it would be enough to keep them from straying to where they desperately wanted to look. There was a tantalizing edge to his battle, for in all honesty, he wished for his guard to drop, even for a moment. Long enough to glimpse the smooth skin, rich, dark lips and utterly absorbing eyes. It was a serene scene more spellbinding than whatever might be captured on canvas and surely could not be held in place.

So he stared at the figure drawn out in bright red, orange, plum. He fixed his eyes on the palate, hardly noticing when the lines began to meld, as though rain had saturated the world of the long-dead warrior. Yes. He would concentrate on shocking hue in one big, hazed jumble.

But then he was turning his head to face Master Unduli, his mouth opening slightly, although he had nothing to say. Nothing at all.

Luminara's eyes knit with his for what seemed an endless moment, then she smiled. "What do you think?"

Obi-Wan was absolutely, positively _certain _he had struggled through adolescence, and every embarrassing catastrophe during which. He was no longer the gawky teenager fumbling through conversation with a desirable girl. But here he was, an esteemed member of the Jedi Order, struck dumb by someone he was familiar with, someone he respected! When he spoke, he was surprised his voice didn't suffer some sort of prepubescent crack, "It's unexpected."

Luminara looked at him, the finger that had been resting on her chin falling absently away.

Then, a small bundle hurdled between them, a mass of giggles and breathless glee.

The two Jedi stared down with open amusement at the toddler, obviously an escapee from the crèche. And not trained, as of yet, in the hallowed Jedi art of stealth.

"Very unexpected." Luminara laughed, lifting the child into her arms. The fugitive was no more than two standard years, brown eyed with a cap of clean chestnut hair. The Master ran her hand through the perfect locks. "Where were you off to, little one?"

The boy didn't reply, covering his eyes with two grubby hands.

"Well," Obi-Wan chuckled, "He's obviously observing his right to remain silent."

Luminara nodded, laying her thumb against the tiny cheek. "Oh. This is most unfortunate."

Obi-Wan was content to watch her interactions with the youngling, who seemed to know instinctively he could trust the woman who cradled him so adoringly. "What?"

"I think I'm already in love."

They returned the boy to his frazzled crèche Master, then walked down a spacious hallway, overhead windows providing view of hot, burnished sunset.

Two shadows moved along the floor, stretched out in the hour of dusk.

Luminara stopped suddenly, her cerulean eyes dashing side to side. But they were alone.

Obi-Wan watched this with a breath held captive in his throat. "Luminara…"

"You know, Obi-Wan, as Masters, we rarely get the chance to see our Padawans as children. Even Anakin, beginning his apprenticeship so young--He wasn't a child, was he?"

Obi-Wan slowly shook his head. "No," Barely a murmur, "There was innocence, but not that of a typical child."

Luminara nodded, lashes lowering to stripe her eyes. "That little boy…the Jedi haven't drilled that out of him yet. And right now, it's magic for him. Everything's a source of wonder for that child." She exhaled. "I wish that I had been able to…I don't know…see Barriss, if only for a second, so young."

Obi-Wan understood instantly, and in the quiet interval of day's end and night's birth, he felt a stronger affinity to Luminara Unduli than ever before. "I know. Sometimes I think that if I had known Anakin longer, my role in his life would feel more natural." A sad smile crossed his face. "When we were walking with the child, I almost imagined-." But then, he shook his head, and the words died on slightly trembling lips.

Luminara drew closer, and for a moment, Obi-Wan thought she was dancing at the fringe of rebellion.

Unforgivable-because it would have been unforgettable.

Instead, she embraced him, her warm body pressed against his for a handful of seconds. Obi-Wan's eyes were already sealed when she whispered near his ear, "I thought it too."

And then she pulled away, a nervous smile at her mouth. "It's nearly evening meal."

"Ah yes," Obi-Wan had to clear his throat, "And I must meet my Padawan upon his return."

"Then I suppose this is goodbye." Luminara folded her hands. "For today. But would you tell your young apprentice something for me?"

"Sure."

A mischievous sparkle lit her grin. "Tell him to watch for juice in his Master's beard. Wouldn't want the poor kid to be embarrassed when dining in public."

Obi-Wan laughed. "I will."

In unison, without another word, they bowed.

Luminara strode away with her usual fluidness. Obi-Wan was held steadfast in his place until her form had completely disappeared into the distance.

Anakin was jumping with one foot around the small kitchen, his braid whipping up to slap him in the face.

The crackling sounds of roasting meat and vegetables was engulfed by the boy's incessant narrative of his day's list of events.

Obi-Wan listened to every word, breaking into the slurry only to correct the youth's sometimes 'colorful' use of dialogue.

After the table was set and the meal served, Anakin paused long enough to swallow huge bites of the fresh, hot food. With a smear of sauce on his face, "What did you do all day?"

"Without you?" Obi-Wan smiled, betraying nothing in the serene gleam of his eyes, "I moped. I was a miserable sack."

"Oh." The boy's good-natured pleasure at the assessment was evident. Anakin studied his mentor. "Master?"

"Hm?"

"You _do _know there's purple in your beard, right?"

__

The End.


End file.
